A Strange Reality
by VoodooNecromancer
Summary: COMPLETE - A 21st century girl finds herself aboard the famed Black Pearl, and soon comes to realize that Captain Sparrow is more than just a famous pirate from her history books. NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Reality**

~Requiem (akaVoodooNecromancer)

_*Author's Note: This story was originally posted July 24, 2004 under my old pen name of Depp's Girl. I finally retrieved my login for that account not long ago and I have taken everything down from that account and I am re-posting my stories one at a time as VoodooNecromancer. Just letting people know so that I'm not accused of stealing! I have made some MINOR edits to this story. Otherwise, it is being re-posted in its original form. Keep in mind, I wrote this when I was around 16 years old, so please be kind!*_

**Chapter 1**

_Beware of swearing. There is a bit in this story, so I hope ye can forgive me! ~Voodoo_

Well, I guess it all started a few months ago. I was enjoying a quiet vacation down in the Caribbean with a few of my girlfriends. I have a penthouse down in Jamaica, so seeing as we're all 16 and mature in our parents' eyes, we flew down alone and stayed in my penthouse. We had been there for about three weeks and sadly my friends had to return to our wonderful (that was sarcastic) home state of California. It really isn't all that bad, considering we live in Los Angeles but still…The Caribbean beats L.A. any day. So I drove them to the airport and bid them a fond farewell. Now I was alone. That didn't really bother me any, seeing as I go down to Jamaica a lot on my own to escape the harsh reality that is the life of an heiress. See, my father is James Diaz, real estate tycoon, and my mom is Alexis Diaz, a _huge_ movie star, so I'm pretty much in the public eye 24/7, unless I'm in the Caribbean. Then the cameras and crazy people leave me alone.

Sorry, I got side-tracked. Now where was I...Oh yes. Now I was alone. The main reason I had gone down to the Caribbean was not to escape the cameras for once, but to escape my jack-ass for an ex-boyfriend. See, we had been together for almost two years, but then I went out of town to a premiere for one of my mom's movies, came home, and found him in the arms of another girl. And not just any girl. The girl whose arms he happened to be in belonged to my best friend Cassandra! I couldn't believe it! Needless to say, I broke it off with my Ryan and refused to speak to Cassandra.

Ever since I called it quits, Ryan has been following me - stalking is the better term - and keeps trying to talk to me. Well, I had had it with him, so I just got a group of friends together and we flew to Jamaica. With my girls gone, I had time to think and enjoy myself. Which I did with absolutely no trouble.

About three days after my friends left, I was out tanning on the beach, which was all but deserted at the time, and listening to Jimmy Buffett's latest album_ License to Chill_ when I heard what sounded like a cannon firing. I sat up and scanned the ocean that lay in front of me, trying to see what could have made the sound I had just heard. There was no way that I had really heard a cannon. I mean really, who uses cannons except for the military and they only use them for ceremonial reasons. That's when my eyes landed on something looming a bit offshore. It looked like a very large ship that was anchored and riding the swell. I waved it off as nothing, but then I saw what appeared to be three rowboats coming toward shore. I grabbed my shorts and threw them on over the bottom half of my sky-blue bikini, not taking my eyes off the approaching rowboats.

A few minutes later, the rowboats were close enough to shore so I could see the occupants. And what a sight they were! A bunch of people dressed in the strangest of clothing was coming toward me. They looked like they had just stepped out of the 18th century! The three rowboats landed on the sand just a few yards away and the occupants began walking towards me. Leading them was an old man, and a tanned woman with long black hair. My eyes scanned them over as they approached, and immediately froze on their swords and pistols. Then, it hit me. These people weren't your ordinary bunch of sailors. They fit the description of pirates! I was terrified and began to back away when the woman spoke.

"Don't move, lass." Sensing that any movement on my part could spell disaster, I stopped dead and continued to stare at them. The old man came up to me and began looking me up and down in the same fashion I had done to him.

"She looks just like 'im. She 'as his eyes and everything," the man said to the woman.

"Aye, she does." the woman responded. "Ya think he'll believe its her?"

"Without a doubt. He'll see 'er an' embrace her wit' open arms." the old man replied. I was really starting to freak out now. Were these strange people going to take me somewhere? I didn't wan to stick around and find out, so I turned and was about to start running when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hey. Settle down, girl." It was the woman, and boy did she have a grip. "You're comin' with us, missy."

"I will do no such thing! Who the hell are you? And why are you talking like you know me?" I screamed, terrified. I had absolutely no idea who these people were or where I was going, but I knew that there was no way they were getting me to go anywhere with them. I began struggling, trying to get myself loose of the woman's grip, but to no avail. She had me good and tight around the arm and wasn't about to let go, no matter how much I fought and struggled. It took almost all the men there along with the woman to tie my hands behind my back and to gag me, but they did, and once that was done, they dragged me (literally) back to their rowboats and tossed me (once again, literally) into one. The woman hopped in and the old man pushed the boat off the shore. I tried to get my hands free, but they were bound tight. I finally gave up and looked back to the shore. All that remained where I had been was my towel, suntan lotion, portable CD player, sunglasses, cell phone and water bottle. I then turned my attention forward, only to see that we were _very_ close to the ship that was anchored. That's when I saw it, the black skull-and crossbones flag that was the symbol of pirates.

We pulled up next to the ship and I could hear more people on the deck above us. A rope ladder was lowered down and the woman grabbed me and hauled me up behind her. She basically carried me, seeing as my hands were still bound. Once aboard the ship, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. Now, keep in mind, I stand 5'8" and have a very tan body. I was also in my bikini and shorts still as well as completely barefooted, and my long light brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun. I looked around, the woman holding me by the arm, and saw a man standing above me near to the helm of the ship, dressed as the others were. His long dark brown hair was entirely dreads and had tons of beads and other things dangling from them. His beard was braided and had beads on the end. He was around 5'10" or so, with a tan body and eyes that were hidden in the shadow cast by his hat. He looked down at me, the entire ship silent. Then, he spoke.

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Angel."

_**Author's Note: Wow. What's Angel gonna do? Kidnapped by pirates and now face-to-face with a man who seems to know her pretty well. What's up with that? Reviews are welcome! ~Requiem**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes widened in shock the second the man said my name. The woman untied the bandana that she had used to gag me and cut the rope that bound my wrists. I looked up at the man.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than just your name, Angel," The man replied, coming down a staircase and looking me in the eyes. I was fighting the urge to shake uncontrollably, but it was a losing battle, so I crossed my arms across my chest, shifted my weight to my right leg, and bent my left one, keeping my foot on the ground.

"It's Miss Diaz to you." I snapped. I may have been fighting nerves, but my anger came through. "And I demand to know what is going on."

"You're in my care now, lass," he replied, still looking into my eyes.

"And who the hell are you?" I spat.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," the pirate said, bowing. I couldn't believe it. Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate from my history books was now standing in front of me. I had no idea how that was possible, but there he was. He spoke again.

"Take a good look at that piece of land, _Miss Diaz_. Ya won't see it again for a while." That's when I realized the ship was moving. We must have weighed anchor when Jack was talking to me and I just didn't notice.

"Wait a minute. You're Jack Sparrow?" I inquired, not believing him.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, and yes, I am." Jack responded.

"But you lived in the 18th century. It's the 21st century now. You can't possibly be Captain Jack Sparrow because then you would have to have lived for three centuries and that's not possible." I responded, convinced that this man before me couldn't possibly be Jack Sparrow.

"Not_ probable_. Yes, we are in the 21st century _here_, but on the other side of the Bermuda Triangle, it's still the 18th century." Jack said, smiling a bit. Now I'd had it. There was no way in hell the Bermuda Triangle existed and everything he'd just said was obviously a lie. I was really pissed at that point and didn't try to hide my anger in any way at all.

"The Bermuda Triangle doesn't exist! And there's no way you can jump three centuries into the future or past! Time travel isn't possible." I wasn't just going to pretend to go along with this crap that was being thrown at me. There was no way any of it was true, right?

"Believe what you want, lass, but it's all true and you'll see the reality soon enough." Jack replied, acting as if my outburst had never happened. "Anamaria, take Miss Diaz to her cabin."

"Aye Cap'n." The woman came up to me and took me by the arm and led me to a cabin on the ship's lower deck. It was quite cramped, only containing a small bed, a chest of drawers, and what I could only assume was supposed to be a bathroom. I also had a small window that looked out over the sea.

"You have a change of clothes on the bed, as well as a few other sets of clothes in the chest of drawers. I suggest you change," Anamaria told me as she left my room, closing the door behind her. I shuffled over to my bed and looked at the outfit that had been laid out for me. It was a long-sleeve off-white peasant shirt, a pair of navy blue pants, and black knee-high boots with white socks. I didn't exactly like the outfit, but after looking in the chest of drawers and seeing more of the same shirts and pants, I realized I didn't have much choice. So I took off my swimsuit top and opened a drawer, only to discover underwear. I was relieved and grabbed a pair and shut the drawer again, putting my bikini top on the bed. Once I'd changed into the shirt, pants, and socks, I took down my hair and brushed it with an ivory comb I had found on top of the chest of drawers. I then braided it into two French braids and pulled the boots on. I then walked back over to my bed. Just as I was about to sit down, there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Anamaria," a woman's voice replied. I crossed my room and opened the door, allowing Anamaria to enter my room.

"The captain wants t' see you on deck, lass," Anamaria informed me. I still didn't believe him to be Jack Sparrow, and expressed my feelings loudly on the matter.

"Well lass, you may have a change mind once you see where we're headed," Anamaria responded, turning to leave my room. I couldn't think of what she could possibly mean by that, but I followed her nonetheless.

Once we were out on deck in the sunlight, I realized that I wished I had grabbed my sunglasses when I was back in Jamaica. After I looked out to sea and saw no land in sight, I realized we were miles away from civilization. A hand suddenly touched my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Sorry. Didn't mean t' startle you," a deep voice behind me said. I turned and there was Jack. I didn't trust him, and pulled away from him quickly.

"What do you want," I honestly didn't feel like calling him Jack, or captain. He almost looked hurt at the way I'd pulled away and the way I had spoken. Any other time I would've apologized, but I was still pissed at having been taken away from Jamaica very much against my will, so I showed no change of heart.

"Just thought I'd see how you're doing," he replied.

"I'd be doing much better if I was back at my house in Jamaica!" I snapped, the rage building inside my head.

"You'll like where we're going. Back to the 18th century, I mean," Jack said, trying to comfort me. I couldn't believe he was still trying to convince me we were going to the 18th century by way of the Bermuda Triangle. What a load of malarkey.

"Oh will you give it a rest? That's total bull-shit and you know it!" Instead of arguing, Jack turned and walked back to the helm. I figured he didn't want anything more to do with me, and seeing as the sun was setting, I figured I'd head inside to see about dinner. I ran into Anamaria on my way to my room and asked.

"It'll be ready in about 10 minutes. You can head down to the galley then." Anamaria replied.

"Alright. Which way is the galley?"

"Just go to the left from your room, then go right at the end of the hall. Go down the stairs and the door's on the right." Anamaria explained. I nodded, and headed for my room. Once I got there, I took my boots off and laid down on the small bed. I looked up at the ceiling of the cabin, and thoughts of home flooded into my mind...

* * *

><p>Angel is 5 years old and running around her huge backyard. Her father is chasing after her.<p>

_"You can't catch me, daddy!" Angel begins to run faster, her tan little bare feet flying across the grass underneath her._

_"Oh yeah?" Her father picks up speed and snatches his daughter off the ground. He spins her around in the air, looking into her eyes. She's smiling and laughing. James puts her up on his shoulders and runs with her back to their Victorian mansion, where his wife Alexis is sitting on the porch, drinking lemonade and reading._

_"I see you finally caught her, James," Alexis says, laughing._

_"Just barley. Angel here can really run," James replies, breathing heavily. He puts Angel on the ground and she picks up her cup of lemonade._

_"Mommy, can I have some more lemonade?" Angel asks._

_"_May I_…" Alexis corrects, but Angel jumps in, fixing her mistake. "_May I_ have some more lemonade?"_

_"Yes you may." Alexis pours her some lemonade from the pitcher sitting on the wicker table beside her._

_"Thank you." Angel says once her cup is full again. She walks over to a small rocking chair and sits down. A warm summer breeze hits and Angel closes her eyes and inhales the smell of her mother's garden as well as the smell of the ocean not far away…_

* * *

><p>It was then that I realized how much I missed my home in Los Angeles. My attendants in Jamaica had probably called my parents and they were now probably sick with worry. After all, I <em>am<em> their only child, and I mean everything to them. Thinking of my mother and father brought tears to my eyes. I started crying, the tears flowing freely down my face. Any other time I would've stopped myself, but now I didn't care. I didn't know when I was going to see my home or family again.

I don't know how long I lay there crying, but after a while, I heard a soft knock at my door. Wiping the tears from my face and steadying my voice I called out.

"Who is it?"

"Anamaria. May I come in?" Even though I hadn't known her a whole day yet, Anamaria seemed to be the only person I could possibly trust on the ship, so I welcomed the thought of companionship.

"Yes, you may come in," Anamaria opened the door and stepped into my room. She shut the door behind her and she crossed over to my bed.

"I heard you cryin' and I wanted to see what was wrong," Anamaria said as she sat down beside me.

"Thanks for your concern, but don't worry about me," I replied, eyes cast down to my feet.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong, or should I not pry into your business," she questioned. She was really trying to comfort me, so I felt I could tell her.

"I was just thinking about my home in California and my parents," I confessed. "I don't know when or if I'll ever see them again. I'm their only child and I mean everything to them." I almost started crying again, but stopped myself.

"I'm sorry we took you from those you love but…"

"If you're so sorry, then why did you take me in the first place?" I yelled, the fury returning tenfold. As much as I embraced the thought of someone who had sympathy for me, that someone happened to be the one who kidnapped me in the first place.

"Angel…Miss Diaz…it wasn't my idea to kidnap you. Honest. But there are reasons behind it. Good reasons, I assure you," Anamaria said, trying her best to calm me down.

"Call me Angel if you like, but what good reason could a heartless lying man like Jack possibly have for kidnapping me?" I responded, now standing and staring at Anamaria with venom in every word I spoke.

"You'll find out soon enough, lass. Now how about we go and have dinner? It's not much, but it's better than going hungry," Anamaria said, changing the subject. The thought of food made me hungry, so I nodded, put my boots back on, and followed her to the galley.

_**Author's Note: What could possibly be Jack's reason behind Angel's kidnapping? Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, I woke up the sound of bells, like ones you'd hear at a cathedral. When I heard it, I realized everything that had happened must have been a dream and I had to be back in Los Angeles. But when I opened my eyes, I saw I wasn't in my bedroom in L.A. I wasn't even in my bed in Jamaica. I was still on the ship. I groaned when I realized the sun was just coming up outside of my small window, then yawned, stretched, and slid out of bed. Although I had only been on the ship less than 24 hours, I was use to the motion of the sea and ship. I stumbled over to the chest of drawers and dug out a fresh shirt and grabbed the pants I had worn the day before. By my estimation, it was about 6:45 in the morning when I walked to my door to go down to the galley. Once I reached my door, a piece of paper was sticking out between my door and the doorway. I took it and read:

_Angel,  
>I left some oatmeal, a scrambled egg, and some coffee in the galley for your breakfast. I hope it's enough food for you. If not, please tell me and I'll fix more. Enjoy!<br>__-Anamaria_

After reading the note, I walked down to the galley. Sure enough, once I got there, a bowl of oatmeal, a scrambled egg, and black coffee awaited me on the table. I came to realize that there was no cream of any sort to be found, so I poured more than my usual amount of sugar into the coffee and tucked into the food. I sighed after the first bite of oatmeal, reminded myself to thank Anamaria when I saw her. After I finished and washed my dishes, I went up to the main deck. Once I got there, the sun had risen and the smell of the sea greeted me. I looked around and saw the crew hard at work with various chores. I saw Anamaria washing the banister on the starboard side of the ship, so I went over to her.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime. I take it there was enough food?"

"Yeah, there was plenty. What time did you eat?" I had to ask, since it seemed everyone else had eaten already.

"Around 5 this morning." she replied, still scrubbing the banister. I soon realized I was the only one not doing anything on the ship and, not liking to stand by doing nothing, I asked how I could help.

"Well, you could go wash the stairs leading to the quarterdeck." I grabbed a nearby bucket that had a hard brush and soapy water and walked over to the stairs. I started at the bottom and worked my way up, splashing clean water on the steps now and then to rinse them. I was half-way done when a shadow came over me. It wasn't a shadow caused by a cloud, but one caused by a person, so I shielded my eyes against the sun and looked up. Standing over me was none other than Jack, who was looking down at me.

"What are you doing, lass?" he asked me.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" I replied smartly.

"It _looks_ like you're swabbin' the stairs," he responded, still looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"Well, that is what I'm doing. Now if you could move off these stairs, I still have to wash them," I said, smacking his right boot with the top of my brush. He moved up next to the helm and I finished scrubbing the stairs. When I came back with a bucket of clean water, I tossed it, just like I had every other time, to rinse the stairs. Only this time, Jack was in the way, and the water not only rinsed the stairs, but drenched the smirking pirate.

"What the hell was that for!" Jack exclaimed, clearly cold from the sea water.

"That was to rinse the stairs. You just happened to be in the way of the water. It's not my fault you were standing there," I replied, wanting nothing more to do with him. If he began yelling at me, I didn't notice. I was already almost over to Anamaria and had tuned him out completely.

"What was Jack yelling about?" Anamaria asked once I got to her.

"I threw a bucket of water to rinse the stairs and he happened to be in the way, so some of the water hit him." I replied, smiling. Anamaria laughed and I helped her finish the banister.

_**Author's Note: Well, that chapter was short! I wasn't expecting it to be, but I guess it's ok. Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks past and we continued to sail to God knows where. I had made friends with the crew and realized that I couldn't go on being rude to Jack forever, no matter how much I wanted to, so I finally acknowledged his presence and didn't snap at him. I must admit, I felt oddly at home on the _Black Pearl_. She's a very beautiful ship and I see why Jack takes such pride in her. I think Jack was happy to see me take a change of heart to him and he smiled at me whenever our eyes met.

Anamaria taught me how to fight with a sword and I must say, it's really a lot of fun. It gave me something to do when I wasn't sleeping, eating, cleaning the ship, or up in the rigging. Yes, I climbed up into the rigging every day, all the way up to the Main Royal Yard, which is all the way at the top of the mainmast. It's the highest point on the ship and I got to go up there to fix the sails. If I wanted to escape somewhere to be alone, I went up there. It stood around 20 or more feet higher than the crow's nest, which is in front of it. The height of the Main Royal Yard provided a great view of the ocean and of the world around me. I won't deny it though, when I first went up there, it was so high I got so dizzy I almost fell out of the rigging. But after a while, the height didn't bother me anymore. I went up there every morning to watch the sun rise and every night to watch the sun set.

One day, when I was up on the Main Royal Yard fixing a torn sail, I saw heavy fog ahead. I finished what I was doing and, using my black bandana, slid down a rope to the deck below. Talk about an adrenaline rush! Nothing like making your own zipline.

"Anamaria! It looks like we're sailing into heavy fog!" I shouted across the deck.

"Don't worry, Jack sees it," Anamaria replied casually as she walked over to me.

"Then why aren't we trying to get around it?" I wondered. I thought that Jack would want to get well away from the fog in case another ship was in there that could cause us trouble.

"Because that's the entrance to the Bermuda Triangle. That's how we're gettin' home," Anamaria responded. I couldn't believe it. Everything Jack had told me weeks ago was true. We really were sailing to the 18th century by way of the Bermuda Triangle!

"Look,_ you_ belong in the 18th century, _I _belong here in the 21st century," I said, trying not to lose it. "So can you _please_ let me off somewhere so I can get home?"

"You_ are_ going home." I turned to see Jack standing behind me and looking at me with a smile.

"What are you talking about, Jack? I belong here!" I wailed.

"That's what you were brought up to believe, but it's not true," Jack replied, looking into my eyes. It was strange, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw how much I looked like him. And looking into his eyes at that moment, I felt like he realized it too. It scared me.

"What…?" I couldn't figure out what Jack was trying to tell me, if he was trying to tell me anything at all.

"Come with me, we need to talk," Jack said, turning toward the door that led down to the cabins. I followed him in a bit of a dazed state. I had no idea what was about to happen, but it couldn't possibly be good. I followed Jack all the way to his cabin at the back of the ship. We entered through the twin cherry wood doors into his gorgeous cabin that spanned the width of the ship. The entire back wall was windows with a window-seat beneath. I had no idea that he lived in such splendor. As I was looking around his cabin, he put two golden goblets on the long cherry wood table and filled them with water. He pulled out a high-backed chair for me and I sat down at the table. He sat across from me and looked deep into my eyes. I could tell something was troubling him, so I broke the silence.

"Jack, there's something bothering you. Its been bothering you ever since I first came on the ship. I saw it in your eyes then, and it hasn't left. Please tell me what the problem is."

"Angel, you are so beautiful. And you look so like me, it's unnatural," he said, still looking into my eyes.

"Well, I _did_ notice that when I looked into the mirror in my room the first time," I replied.

"I'm amazed that you haven't figured it out yet," Jack said.

"What am I suppose to figure out?" I was getting nervous now. What was he about to tell me?

"Angel, I doubt you'll believe what I'm about to tell you. You're my daughter."

_**Author's Note: Whoa! Bet ya didn't see that one comin'! How's Angel gonna take the news? Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm your..._what_?" I couldn't believe what Jack had just said. "No, I can't be…There's no way…" I trailed off, trying to wrap my head around the information that had just smacked me in the face.

"I didn't think you'd believe me. But it's true. I swear on pain of death it is. You're my daughter."

"It's not possible. I grew up in Los Angeles in the 21st century! My parents are James and Alexis Diaz!" I was beginning to lose my calm, and Jack could tell.

"It's not _probable_, love. But it's true," Jack explained. "When you was just born, your mother died. I couldn't bring you up here on the _Pearl_ like I wanted to, it was too dangerous. I knew I had to give you up, but you couldn't stay in the 18th century. So I went to the 21st century and I left you on the doorstep of James and Alexis Diaz. They took you in and raised you as their own. On your first birthday, I came back. I had left a note with you a year before, explainin' everything…"

"So my parents knew the whole time who I really was."

"Aye, they did. When I came back, they thought I was there t' take you back with me, so they sent you to your grandparents' house. When I explained that I wasn't there t' take you with me, only to visit like I said I was going to in the letter, they didn't believe me. They had the authorities after me, so I went back to the _Pearl_ and sailed back home. I knew at that moment I had t' get you back for good. Your my only daughter, Angel, and I'd move heaven an' earth to protect you. I knew I'd have to wait t' get you back though, an' when I found out you were in Jamaica, I set off to bring you home once and for all, back to the time and place you truly belong," Jack finished. I was shocked.

"So...everything I've ever known about my parents and my family has been a complete lie? I wasn't born to the Diaz family, but to pirates?" I managed to say.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you when you first came on board, but I knew there was no way you would've believed me then. So I figured I'd wait and tell you once we were closer to home," Jack responded.

"So, you're taking me back to the 18th century, where I really was born and you're gonna keep me there?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"You're only staying if you want to. If you want to go back to the 21st century and live out the rest of your life as Angel Diaz, that's up to you. But you can come back and live out the rest of your life as my daughter, Angel Sparrow, if you'd rather." Jack informed me. "Right now, I'm jus' takin' you to see the place where you were born."

"And where's that?" I asked.

"Tortuga." That was the only response.

With that, Jack got up and left the cabin. I remained in my chair, frozen in shock. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. But for some reason, it all made sense. I was practically a mirror image of him and I acted so like him. As a child I had always felt like I didn't belong in the 21st century. I always felt like I was a old-fashion girl trapped in a different century. And boy was I right. I was really an 18th century pirate. I began thinking about what my life would've been like if Jack had never given me up. I'd be standing next to him by the helm most likely, and we'd be sailing to someplace exotic in the Caribbean, chasing treasure ships.

After about 20 minutes or so, I got up from my chair and walked to the doors of Jack's cabin. I took one last look around, taking in the site before me, then left. I walked back up to the deck and saw us surrounded by thick fog. I could see the entire ship clearly, but when I tried to look beyond it, all I saw was fog. I turned and walked up to the helm where Jack stood, steering us on a course homeward bound. I took a place beside him, looking out at the fog.

"We should be out of this fog in 10 minutes or so," Jack said, not taking his eyes from the fog ahead of us. Anamaria had been right. The water here was unusually calm and I could barely tell we were moving.

"I can't wait to see the place where I was born," I said, turning to look at Jack, this man who was my father. He smiled, realizing that I had accepted that I was his daughter. His left arm slid across my shoulders and pulled me into him. My right arm went around his waist, keeping me close to him. I inhaled the smell of leather and the sea from his jacket, as well as the smell of rum.

"You'll love it. Tortuga really is a remarkable place. Keep in mind, once we cross into the 18th century, the ocean will look the same, but once we get to Tortuga, you'll see how different it really is," Jack informed me. As insane as the idea was that my father was a pirate, I embraced it rather quickly. I finally knew who my father was and couldn't wait to see the place of my birth.

Ten minutes later, the fog lifted and I looked out to sea. I had no idea where we were, just that we were in the 18th century.

"Hey Jack, I'm goin' to run down to my cabin real quick. I'll be right back," I said, my arm slipping down to my side from Jack's waist.

"Alright, but hurry back. I want you at my side when we pull into Tortuga," he replied, his arm sliding from my shoulders. I promised that I'd be back as soon as possible and set off. I reached my cabin and took my hair down from the sloppy bun it had been in all day and brushed it out. I quickly but carefully put it into two French braids and set off to the deck once again. When I arrived, I saw docks straight ahead of us. Figuring we had at least reached our destination, I jogged up the stairs to the helm and took my place at Jack's side again. His arm instantly went to my shoulders and drew me to him. I could tell his was anxious, so I put my arm around his waist in an attempt to comfort him. It seemed to work.

"All hands to the deck! Drop canvas! Prepare to dock!" Jack's voice called out to the crew below us. The crew scrambled to drop canvas and we coasted into the harbor of Tortuga. A huge group of pirates were on the docks, clearly awaiting our arrival.

"Toss up the lines! Tie us off!" Jack yelled. Once the ship was tied to the dock, a plank was brought to the ship. I watched as Anamaria and Cotton, among the others of the crew, disembarked onto the dock below. Jack offered his arm and I took it, and we walked down the plank. Once we touched the dock, a cheer went up from the crowd. Jack smiled with pride and I did as well. Then I heard someone shout: "She looks jus' like 'im!" I had my sword and pistol on my belt like Jack did and I saw a few eyes fall onto them. I soon heard another shout:

"Welcome home Miss Sparrow!" That sent another cheer through the crowd. Everyone shouted a welcome to me.

"Thank you! It feels good to be home!" I replied. Clearly that's what everyone was waiting to hear. Another cheer rang out and I saw bottles of rum being passed around in celebration. No doubt Jack told anyone who cared to listen that he had to give me up into the 21st century.

We were swept to the town square, where a small band of pirates had accordions, a piano, and fiddles. The music started up and Jack took me into the middle of the crowd and we danced into the early evening.

_**Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once the sun set, food was brought from nearby pubs and we ate a hardy dinner, sitting on crates and eating from tin plates. It was better than I ever expected it to be. After food and drink (Jack did drink a bit of rum, which I expected) we got up and began dancing again. We danced into the early morning hours, Jack drinking a considerable amount of rum as we did so. By the time the first rays of twilight were sneaking over the horizon, everyone who was drunk passed out on the ground. Only Anamaria and I were left sober.

"Well, I've partied enough and now I'm ready to sleep. I'm goin' back to the ship to bed. When Jack wakes up tomorrow, tell him where to find me," I told Anamaria.

"Alright, I'm goin' t' my house inland a ways. But I will tell him when I come into town for bread." Anamaria replied. We went our separate ways, me back to the docks and Anamaria to her house. Once I reached my cabin, I was so tired, I pulled off my boots and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I slept for hours, not wanting to wake up. When I did wake up, it was to a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said into my pillow. I didn't even bother asking who it was. Since I was awake, it didn't really matter who it was. The door opened and Jack stepped in.

"G'mornin' love," Jack greeted me with a smile.

"Mornin' dad," I replied through a yawn. When I said 'dad', Jack's face lit up. He sat at the foot of my bed and looked into my eyes in the way he had when he told me I was his daughter the day before. I wondered if he could see into my mind when he looked at me like that, his deep brown eyes staring into mine.

"You ready to go home?" Jack asked after a moment of silence. "I mean...to the house."

"I'm ready. Although I'm a bit hungry. Can we get some bread or something?" I replied, just as my stomach growled rather loudly. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. We'll grab some rolls from a nearby bakery if ya want," Jack laughed. He told me to pack my clothes in the trunk that sat at the foot of my bed because Anamaria and Gibbs would bring it to the house later. So I packed everything that was in my chest of drawers in no time flat. Once my clothes were packed, Jack and I set off for his house. We walked to a nearby bakery and got a few rolls to eat for breakfast and ate them on the way. They were delicious sourdough rolls that had just came out of the oven.

After walking for about 25 minutes, a small single story house on a hill came into view. As we continued to walk toward the house, I noticed a couple of palm trees with a hammock strung between them and a small garden in front of the house.

"Is that the house?" I asked.

"Yep, home sweet home," Jack replied, smiling. "Your room is all set up for ya. All you need is your clothes and they'll be here later." Once we walked up the gravel path leading to the house, I saw the garden in detail. There were beautiful rose bushes with red roses blossoming nicely as well as white and pink roses. There were lavender plants as well, even some jasmine. The aroma of the flowers was heavenly.

"Your mother planted that garden especially for you. The flowers go all the way around the perimeter of the house and are underneath your bedroom window. Before she died, your mother would have you out in the garden with her. You always loved the roses the most," Jack said, as he came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. My eyes began to tear up at the thought of the mother I would never know.

"And I still love roses," I replied, trying to keep my voice steady as tears began to slowly fall from my eyes. Jack must have sensed I was crying or something because he pulled me back into him, so my back was against his chest and his arms were around me. My eyes closed, the tears still falling. Jack rested his chin on my head and I couldn't think of any person I'd rather be with at that moment.

_**Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a few quiet moments, Jack took me inside and showed me to my room. It was painted a lovely pale blue and had a lavender canopy bed. I also had a large bureau, a vanity, and a large book case full of books. I also noticed that I had a sun room and a wood fireplace. The room was gorgeous and all the windows were open, allowing the aroma of the sea and of the flowers below my window to come in on the breeze.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked. Words couldn't express how much I loved the room, and I told him so. I then noticed a painted full portrait of a woman above the mantel of my fireplace. She had long black hair that hung down almost to her waist and deep, piercing brown eyes. She wore clothes similar to Jack's and had a pistol on her belt. She brandished a sword into the air as the sea rolled behind her. I didn't even think twice about who this woman was. I knew.

"That's your mom, Isabella von Tassel. Al least, that was her last name before I married her," Jack said, staring at the picture with me. "Then she became Isabella Sparrow."

"I thought that was her. She's so beautiful," I said, almost in a trance. I couldn't believe that this was my mother. I had read about the notorious female pirate captain Isabella von Tassel in school, but I never in a million years would've guessed she was my _mother_.

"Yeah, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. And a fiery spirit too. She wouldn't go anywhere against her will, and she'd fight anyone who challenged her authority. Incredible with a sword she was. Never missed a shot with a pistol either." As I listened, I imagined in my mind's eye what she must have been like in life. I could see a woman on a ship with the wind blowing through her hair. Her eyes caught the sun's light and they flashed.

Jack and I were so fixated on the picture of my mom that we didn't hear a knock on our front door. But then I heard someone yelling.

"JACK! It's Anamaria and Gibbs! We 'ave Angel's stuff out here and would like to get it to her room now!" Jack and I ran to the front door and let the two pirates in. They carried the trunk to the foot of my bed and were just about to leave when Anamaria's eye caught my mom's image.

"Ah yes, Isabella's portrait. I thought that was in the other room, Jack."

"It was, but I decided it should be moved to Angel's room, so I moved it," Jack responded. Anamaria looked at the picture for a moment, then turned and followed Gibbs out. We all walked to the front door and saw Anamaria and Gibbs off. Once they'd left, Jack and I ventured outside. He laid down in the hammock and slept while I took to the garden. It had tons of weeds that needed to be pulled, so I set to it.

_**Author's Note: Sorry that chapter was a little dull! The next chapter should be better! Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A month later, I was still in Tortuga. Jack and I had really bonded as father and daughter, and he taught me everything he knew about sword-fighting and shooting pistols. One afternoon, Jack and I were sitting in the front yard, playing cards on a wooden crate, when a boy came up the gravel path. He handed Jack an envelope and took off without a word. Both of us looked curiously at the envelope with Jack's name in calligraphy on it and Jack turned it over to open it. There was a wax crest on it that Jack recognized.

"It's from the Turners," he said when I looked at the seal. "Friends of mine." He opened the letter and read:

_Jack,  
>Word has reached us here in Port Royal that you have found your daughter. We couldn't be happier for you. Will and I have decided to take a trip out to see you in Tortuga in hopes of meeting her. Hope you don't mind us bringing our daughter Alexandra! You remember her, I hope. We're leaving in two days and can't wait to get there and see you!<br>See you in a few days!  
>- Elizabeth Turner<em>

"Well, this should prove interesting," Jack said after reading the letter. "The note was written a few days ago, so they'll probably be here in a few hours."

"You mean _today_?" I exclaimed. That didn't give me much time to prepare, so I ran inside and changed.

About two hours later, Jack and I made our way from the house to the docks. I was dressed in my off-white peasant top, black pants, boots, and a long jacket that had once belonged to Jack, and I wore a hat as well to keep the sun out of my eyes. Once we got to the docks, we could see a ship moving towards the harbor. I figured it must be the Turners, so I started toward the dock where they would probably tie up. A few minutes later, a ship pulled up to the docks and lines were thrown down. Jack and I grabbed them and tied the ship off to the dock. A plank was brought to the ship and three figures appeared at the railing.

"Jack!" the woman yelled from her place at the railing. She was in a long dress and bonnet and carried a parasol. She made her way down the plank and threw her arms around Jack. I stood off to the side. A man and a girl followed and the man shook Jack's hand.

"Welcome to Tortuga, Will, Elizabeth, Alexandra." Jack said to each person in front of him. "And I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Angel." I stepped up and stood next to Jack, removing my hat so that the Turners could get a good look at me.

"Oh my God! You're practically his mirror image!" Elizabeth exclaimed. I smiled. "Jack, I'm so glad you've reunited with her."

"I'm glad to have reunited with him," I said.

"I'm Will, by the way," Wills said, sticking out his hand. We shook hands, and I was formally introduced to his wife and daughter, who was 12.

"So, Angel, how old are you?" Elizabeth inquired.

"16."

"Are you liking Tortuga and the 18th century?"

"I am enjoying myself here. Everyone's really nice and I've learned to sword-fight and shoot pistols since I got here over a month ago." I didn't want to go into the story of how I had gotten there, and I hoped no one would ask. Luckily, no one did. Will suggested we head back to the house and we talked the whole way there. The Turners took quite the fancy to me, at least Will and Elizabeth did, so I tried to keep them entertained. Alexandra, on the other hand, didn't seem to thrilled to be there.

Over dinner that evening, Alexandra kept shooting me nasty looks from the other end of the table. After we ate, Will suggested that I demonstrate my skill with a sword and proposed a fight between me and Jack on the front lawn. Since neither of us could turn down a challenge, I went to my room and grabbed my sword and Jack went to his room to get his. When I returned, I heard Alexandra talking to her parents.

"Why do I have to be here? I can't _stand_ people who aren't of high class."

"Alexandra Rose Turner. Don't you _dare_ speak like that. In case you forgot, Jack saved my life twice and your father's life as well. If it weren't for him, _you_ wouldn't be sitting here right now." Elizabeth snapped.

"But it's so _dirty_ here! My boots are covered in mud and I have dust all in my hair!" Alexandra complained. She was being quite the brat.

"Alexandra, stop complaining," her father ordered. That's when I decided to make my entrance into the room. Jack wasn't there yet, so I sat down in a chair and began sharpening my sword. Roughly 5 minutes later, Jack appeared. We made our way outside and Jack brought out three chairs for the Turners. They sat down and Jack and I crossed blades.

"You ready, Jack?" I asked, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"As ready as ever," he replied with a grin. With that, I lunged at him. The fight

had begun. I threw a lot of tricky moves at him, and he threw some back. He was after any bare skin that showed on me, which fortunately wasn't much. He went for my ankles (knew I should have worn my boots) and I jumped up and did a back flip to get out of the way of his blade. Once I landed, I lunged at him and he barely blocked me. We fought back and forth, entertaining our guests as they saw my skill easily match Jack's. After about an hour or so, I decided to end the fight, so I lunged at Jack, as he went to block I kicked his sword out of his hand, caught it, held his sword out of his reach, and put the point of my sword millimeters from the end of his nose. Jack stared cross-eyed at the blade and, trying not to laugh, said, "Defeat is mine." Elizabeth and Will applauded and laughed and I tossed Jack his sword, laughing as well. I glanced over at Alexandra, who didn't seem impressed at all. _Who cares about her_. I thought. _She's just a selfish little brat_. I turned my attention to Will, who now stood before me, sword in hand. He crossed blades with me.

"Do you think this wise, Will? Crossing blades with Jack Sparrow's daughter?" I asked. "I mean, you _did _lose to Jack."

"He ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed him."

"Well, he_ is_ a pirate after all. So let's get this over with," I replied casually. I wasn't afraid of Will, and I made sure I he knew it. He lunged at me first and the fight began. I must admit, I underestimated him. But I managed to keep one step ahead of him. After a half-hour, I had his sword in hand and him on his back at sword-point.

"I must admit Angel, I underestimated you," Will confessed, looking up at me.

"I could tell. At first, you weren't really putting any effort forward, but then you really began to fight," I agreed. For a while, it had looked like he had me beat, but then I came back and won. I was feeling very good about the fact that I had just defeated the infamous Jack Sparrow _and_ Will Turner.

"Hey Elizabeth. D'you know anything about sword-fighting?" I asked. I doubted she did, but it was still worth asking.

"Actually, I do. But I haven't done any sword-fighting for years," she replied. I was shocked. I seriously didn't think she knew the first thing about sword-fighting. I was about to say something when Alexandra jumped in.

"You fought with swords, mummy?"

"Yes, Alex. As a matter of fact I did. Years ago," Elizabeth informed her daughter. Alexandra's jaw dropped, and I tried so hard not to laugh, she looked so hilarious. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and Alexandra gave me this death glare that only made me laugh harder. I ended up collapsing on the grass and began gasping for air with tears rolling down my face. When I finally got control of myself, I realized that I hadn't been the only one laughing. Jack was hysterical and so were Will and Elizabeth. While everyone was recovering from their laugh attack, Alexandra gave a rather hateful look to everyone. I totally blew it off. I knew that when she left, Jack and I were gonna sail to the Isla de Muerta together to check on the treasure of Cortez.

"Hey Will, Elizabeth. Would you like to join Angel and me tomorrow when we set sail for the Isla de Muerta?" Jack inquired. _Oh no_. I thought. _I have no problem with Will and Elizabeth coming, but I have _every_ problem in the world with that spoiled little brat Alexandra coming along._ I prayed that they would say that they were going to head home tomorrow and wouldn't be able to join us. Even though I did like Will and Elizabeth, I was really looking forward to sailing with Jack, Anamaria, and the rest of the crew.

"We'd love to," Elizabeth said, smiling. I smiled, but in my head I was shouting

_God damn it! I don't want to spend another moment with that spoiled little wretch! Why did you have to bring her in the first place?_

"Then it's settled. We'll meet on the docks at first light tomorrow," Jack said. I could tell he was happy that the Turners agreed to join us. Once they left to go back to their ship where they would spend the night, Jack and I retired to the comfort of the house.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked as the front door of the house shut and I collapsed on to the couch. I wanted to just say 'nothing' but the truth came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I honestly don't want to spend another moment with that little wretch for a child they have. I have no problem with Will and Elizabeth, they seem like really nice folks. But I have every problem in the world with Alexandra." I started absent-mindedly fiddling with the heart-shaped sapphire pendant that hung around my neck on a white gold chain. I had no idea where I had gotten it, but I had worn it my entire life.

"Do you know where that necklace came from?" Jack asked as I rose from the couch.

"No. But I've worn it all my life. I never take it off," I replied, still fiddling

with it.

"It was your mother's. When she died, I put it on your neck and hoped that it

would someday help me to find you," Jack replied, hugging me. I had only known him over a month, but I had developed such a bond with him. I truly loved him as a father and would move heaven and earth to help him.

"I'm sorry about Alexandra, but there's nothin' I can really do about her. She can't be left alone here, so we're gonna 'have to take her with us tomorrow. But how about you just stay with me or stay up in the Main Royal Yard. She won't go after you if you're up that high."

"Your right. I think I'll just stay with you and hope she doesn't come anywhere near me," I replied, resting my head on his chest as we stood there. After a few moments, Jack released me and I bid him good-night. I headed for my room and investigated a closet where I found a white silk nightgown, no doubt belonging to my mother at one point. I slipped off my clothes and slipped the nightgown over my head. I took my braids out, brushed my hair and teeth, and went to sleep.

_**Author's Note: Wow, that chapter was longer than I thought it would be! I hope I didn't bore ya to death! Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I woke up and noticed that I had beaten the sun. I slid out of bed, got dressed, left my hair down, and went to see if Jack was up. Once I opened the door to my room, I was greeted with the smell of bacon, eggs, and orange juice. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, following my nose to the kitchen.

"Oh man! That smells _so_ good!" I breathed, eyes still closed as I stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, it's ready when you are," Jack replied, kissing the top of my head and walking to the table with two plates. I grabbed the o.j. and followed him to the table.

"Is this fresh-squeezed orange juice?" I asked, taking a sip. I didn't need to hear the answer. It was, I could taste it. I knew the orange wasn't native to the Caribbean, so I started wracking my brain, trying to figure out where Jack could have gotten them.

"In case you're wonderin', the oranges were imported from America," Jack said. It was as if he'd read my mind, because I had almost asked. We finished breakfast without a word and I washed the dishes. While I did, Jack got his sword and pistol and began rummaging around in a drawer looking for something.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked, half laughing.

"I'm looking for powder and shot."

"Ah, have fun lookin'. You could be at it a while in that drawer," was my only response. Once the dishes were clean and put up, I went and pulled my hair up, put my dusty boots on, put my sword and pistol on my belt, and headed for the front door. Jack was already there, holding our long coats.

"What do we need these for?"

"It's a bit chilly this mornin'. Don't want you gettin' cold." I didn't argue and pulled my coat on and buttoned it. I grabbed my hat from the hall tree by the front door and we were off.

When we arrived, the Turners (all three of them, sadly) were waiting for us. The first rays of sunlight were beginning to appear as Jack and I reached the docks.

"Right on time," Jack said, looking to the sky. I looked over at the _Pearl_ and saw the crew busy cleaning. I caught site of Anamaria and started off toward the ship. I walked up the gangplank and stepped onboard. When I did so, everyone looked over at me, as if awaiting orders.

"As you were," I called out to the crew. They returned to their work and I grabbed a bucket filled with soapy water and a brush and headed for the stairs leading to the helm. I was just finishing them when I heard people coming up the gangplank. I turned and saw Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and that good-for-nothing brat Alexandra on the main deck. I smiled at the adults, but when Alex's eyes met mine, I turned away. I filled the bucket with clean water and tossed it onto the stairs, rinsing them clean just as Jack ascended them to the quarter deck. He made his way over to the helm and Will and Elizabeth followed. Just as I was about to go up the stairs, Alex pushed passed me, saying "Ladies first," to which I replied, "which is precisely why I'm going up the stairs before you." Her mouth opened in shock and she was about to protest when we started moving. She freaked out and ran to her parents' side. I took my rightful place at Jack's side, my arm round his waist, his arm across my shoulders. A strong wind came up and filled our sails, pushing us out of the harbor and into the Caribbean Sea.

About two hours into our journey, Alexandra was complaining about this and that (and had been for longer than I would've liked) and I was getting sick of it, so I decided to go up to the Main Royal Yard.

"Hey Jack. Lil Miss Bratty Pants back there is gettin' on my _last_ nerve. I'm goin' up into the rigging," I said as my arm fell from his waist. He gave me a quick one-arm hug and I set off. Halfway to the mainmast ratlines, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and there was Alexandra.

"What do you want," I said, exasperated.

"Where are _you_ going?" she asked, sounding just as exasperated as me.

"_I'm_ going somewhere _you_ won't follow me so as to escape your annoying whining and complaining," I replied, turning back around and setting off once again for the mainmast. Apparently, she was still following me because I heard her feet behind me. I didn't turn around, but instead ignored her and grabbed the ratlines. Hand over hand, I climbed up the ratlines until I finally made it to the Main Royal Yard. From the yard itself, I had strung a hammock that had a pillow resting at its head. I walked out onto the beam and carefully lowered myself into the hammock. The wind was still blowing, so my hammock swung gently. I was so comfortable, I nearly fell asleep. Suddenly, I heard cannon fire. I sat upright so quick, I whacked my head on the beam above me.

"Oh shit!" I cursed in frustration. After recovering from my encounter with the low beam, I looked out to sea, scanning the water below me. After about a minute of searching, I blew it off as nothing, but then I heard it again. This time closer. Now I was getting nervous, so I grabbed a nearby rope and swung down to the deck below.

"Jack!" I yelled, running toward the helm. I stood on the deck below him and looked up into his eyes. He looked down at me and undoubtedly saw the worry written all over my face.

"What's the matter, love? You look like you've seem a ghost."

"I heard cannon fire! It sounded close." I was getting increasingly nervous. I hadn't seen any ship, but I sure as hell heard a cannon. I'd know that sound anywhere.

"Did you see a ship?" Jack asked, scanning the sea.

"No, but it had to have been a cannon," I replied.

"Come up here and stand by me and help me find the ship," Jack offered. I didn't hesitate and ran up the stairs to his side.

_Boom!_

A huge explosion echoed across the water. Out of instinct, I grabbed for my sword, but Jack grabbed my arm and I sheathed my sword. All hands were now standing on the railing and Jack told me to make for the bow spar. Before I did, I made my way down to the Turners' cabins. I knocked on Will and Elizabeth's first.

"Will! Elizabeth! It's Angel!" I called, knocking. Will opened the door and looked at me curiously.

"Where's the fire?" Elizabeth asked from behind Will.

"No fire except for cannon fire. And its being directed toward us I think." I responded. "I advise you, your wife and daughter stay here below deck unless instructed otherwise." Will nodded and I took my leave. I returned to the deck and ran to the bow spar. I grabbed a rope to keep my balance and I walked out to the end. The crew was silent, eyes hard at work looking for the source of the cannon fire. There. Right ahead of us, coming out of the fog. A ship, about our size and headed our way. Another cannon was fired, and this time, I saw the smoke from the cannon. I quickly walked back to the railing, jumped onto the deck and began shouting.

"JACK! SHIP DEAD AHEAD! THEY'RE FIRIN' ON US!" I sprinted back to him, to safety. I may be a pirate captain's daughter, but at 16, the thought of someone attacking my ship terrified me to my very core. The rest of the crew by now had seen the ship and were coming toward us, awaiting instructions. Jack saw the ship and called out orders.

"Load the guns! We won't fight unless we have to!" He turned to me and looked me square in the eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen, but if anything happens to me, get yourself, Will, Elizabeth, and Alexandra to safety." Terror racked my body. I couldn't let anything happen to Jack, and I swore to myself that I would protect him to the best of my ability. Hey, the guy was my dad. I had to do _something_.

As the ship drew nearer to us, Will arrived on deck, sword drawn and pistol on his belt. Elizabeth, I figured, was below deck with Alex.

"Will! What are you doing here? I told you to stay below!" I yelled.

"I'm not just gonna stay below and risk the lives of my family! I'm here to defend my wife and daughter. And there's nothin' you can do about it!" I had never heard anyone use that tone of voice in my presence, but I didn't argue. I grabbed my sword and prepared to fight. I didn't know who the barbarians were, but, like Will, I wasn't going to let them endanger the lives of the ones I loved. Cotton grabbed the helm and Jack arrived at my side down by the railing, sword drawn. The other ship was nearly on top of us when Will called out.

"That's a Royal Navy ship! Jack, don't fire! They're probably from Port Royal!" Sure enough, the ship was the _Dauntless_. I was relieved. Will knew this ship and the crew were probably friends of his. I looked over at Jack, but I saw fear in his eyes.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow. I've been looking for you." a voice said from across the

water. I looked over and saw a man standing on the deck of the _Dauntless_ dressed in a blue uniform, sword at his belt. He swung over along with a bunch of red-coated men.

"Arrest him." I looked at Jack. With his sword drawn, he stepped forward.

"This is_ my_ ship, Norrin'ton. And I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you." That was a challenge. Norrington's glare moved from Jack and landed on me.

"Who do we have here? A female pirate? She looks like you, Sparrow," Norrington said, walking over to me. My sword was still drawn and I wasn't afraid to use it.

"That's because I'm his daughter," I spat. I had never met that man until that very moment, but I didn't like him one bit. His men wanted my dad and I knew he wasn't about to go quietly. When I revealed my identity to Norrington, he looked shocked.

"His _daughter_? I guess that makes your mother the late Isabella von Tassel then," Norrington replied.

"Isabella _Sparrow_." I hissed. Norrington moved back over toward Jack, I followed him with my eyes. His men surrounded Jack, slowly closing in. I wasn't about to let them take him, so I ran to his side.

"I will _kill_ you if you touch him!" I shouted, sword up in defense.

It all happened so fast. First, one of Norrington's men lunged forward, but I blocked his sword. Then all of his men lunged. I couldn't hold them all off alone, so Jack began fighting as well. One of the soldiers knocked me to the ground with the butt of his musket. I looked up and saw the men grab Jack's sword out of his hand, tie his wrists and take him back to their ship. I was screaming and Will was trying to get Norrington to release Jack. But Norrington wouldn't listen and before I knew it, they sailed away. I was screaming and crying, struggling to stand, but the gash on the side of my head was so painful, I couldn't rise. I lay on the deck, bleeding and screaming until Will came over and picked me up in his arms. We remained anchored where we were, and Will carried me over to the stairs leading to the helm. I was so dizzy, I couldn't see straight. But I kept screaming Jack's name, hoping against hope he would somehow come back.

"Angel. He's not comin' back. I'm sorry. We did everything we could to save him," Anamaria's voice said from somewhere beside me. I heard no more. I passed out.

An hour later, I awoke in a very large room. I couldn't tell where I was at first, but after looking around, I recognized that I was in Jack's cabin. Not only that, I was lying on his bed. I sat up slowly and looked around to see if anyone was in the room with me. My eyes landed on the couch where I saw Will and Elizabeth asleep.

"Will? Elizabeth?" I called softly. Both of them woke with a start and looked over at me.

"Angel. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Better. Where are we?" I wanted, no _needed _to know.

"We haven't left yet," Will informed me. With that, I rose from the bed and headed for the door, stumbling as I did, wracked with dizziness like I had never felt before. If I didn't have a concussion, it would be a miracle.

"Wait, Angel! Where are you going?" I headed for the deck ignoring everyone and everything, Will and Elizabeth at my heels. I ran into Alexandra on my way out.

"That was really stupid, what you did. You didn't stand a chance against those soldiers," Alex said. I was so angry with her and everything else, I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"SHUT UP YOU WRETCHED LITTLE WENCH! IF YOU HATE BEING ON THIS SHIP SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST JUMP OVERBOARD AND DROWN? SAVE EVERYONE ON THIS SHIP FROM YOUR WHINING!" I didn't care that Will and Elizabeth happened to be standing right behind me, I stormed off in a rage and made my way to the helm. Once I reached it, I began barking out orders, my voice cracking every so often.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! RAISE THE ANCHOR! HOIST THE SAILS!" Will came up to my side. I was expecting him to yell at me for the way I had spoken to his daughter, who was with Elizabeth and in tears, but instead he asked, "What's your plan?"

"We're goin' to Port Royal and we're gonna free my father, that's what."

_**Author's Note: Now Jack's life is in Angel's hands. If she doesn't get to him and free him, he could be hung. And it's a few days journey to Port Royal with the **_**Dauntless**_** a good half-day ahead of them. Will Angel reach her father in time? Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Do you know where Port Royal is?" Will asked. I had absolutely no idea, but I figured Will could be my navigator.

"No, but _you_ do," I replied, not taking my eyes off the sea for a moment. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Will looking out to sea as well, compass in hand.

"Are we goin' the right way?" I asked.

"Yes. If we stay going Northwest for about a day or two, then turn West, we should be fine. We have to hug the coast of Hispaniola to get to Port Royal, which is in Jamaica." Tortuga was a day North of Aruba, and after studying maps in my room late at night, I knew precisely where Will was talking about. I figured if we kept sailing at the speed we were already traveling at, we would reach Jamaica in about three to four days time. My mind was racing as we sailed for Jamaica. Where was Jack? Was he okay? Would I reach him before something awful happened? All these thoughts flew through my head, but I tried to push them out. What I needed to focus on was getting to Jamaica safely. And I could do that only with Will's knowledge to guide me.

Hours later, the sun began to set. I grew hungry and asked Anamaria if she could get me a roll or something.

"Not too much food. An apple will suffice," I informed her. "Will, you go ahead and eat."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, mate. Don't worry 'bout me. Oh Will, before you go, I have to tell you somethin'." Will turned to me and waited.

"I'm sorry about the way I spoke to Alex earlier. She just finally crossed the line with me and I couldn't hold my tongue anymore," I explained.

"Don't worry about it. What she said was terrible and inconsiderate and she's been punished," Will replied, giving me a hug. I hugged him back and he departed for the galley. Moments later, Anamaria came up with an apple and a cup of water. She set the water on a nearby crate and handed me the apple.

"Thanks Anamaria."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" She looked at me with a concerned look in her eye.

"I assure you, I'm fine. Now go and eat. Nothin's gonna happen." I reassured her. She departed to the galley and I continued us on our course, not taking my eyes off of the sea that lay before me. Soon, night fell and the stars and moon appeared. Soon, I found myself thinking of home again…

* * *

><p>Angel and her boyfriend Ryan are walking along the beach. The sun has set and the moon and stars are out. The waves are gently rolling in on to the beach and their feet get wet.<p>

_"It's a beautiful night," Angel sighs. Ryan's arm makes its way to her waist and pulls her into him._

_"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Angel," Ryan replies in her ear. Angel stops walking and so does Ryan. She looks up into his sea green eyes and sees a bright future. He leans down and kisses her. Not a quick kiss, but a good 5 second, maybe longer kiss. She truly loves him._

_"I'm going to miss you so much when I go to Paris. I don't even want to go to the stupid premiere! I want to stay here with you," Angel says, resting her head on Ryan's shoulder. He holds her close, not wanting her to leave either._

_"You'll only be gone a few days. And when you get home, I'll be waiting with open arms." Ryan promises..._

* * *

><p>I can't believe I trusted him to be loyal to me while I was gone. When I got home, he was nowhere in sight. I went to his house and that's when I found him in the arms of my best friend Cassandra. I shook this thought out of my mind and began wondering about Jack. I prayed that he was alright.<p>

_**Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**ON THE **_**DAUNTLESS**_**…**

Jack sat in the brig of the _Dauntless_, thinking of Angel. She was the only family he had left and meant the world to him.

_I wonder where the _Pearl_ is...I hope Angel's alright…_

Suddenly, Norrington appeared at Jack's cell door.

"What d'you want, Norrin'ton," Jack hissed. "Where are you takin' me."

"Back to Port Royal. To be hanged." Norrington replied, smiling slightly.

"Well, _that's_ a cheering thought," Jack replied sarcastically. "You do realize, of course, that my daughter will come to my rescue."

"Not likely. My men gave her a good knock to the head. Probably a good 2-3 inch deep gash in the side of her head." Norrington informed Jack. Jack's eyes widened at the news. "She won't be doing much of anything for a while."

**ON THE **_**PEARL**_**…**

A few hours later, the night shift came on deck, Will among them.

"I bet Jack's fine," He must have seen the worry in my eyes, because I was thinking of him.

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned. I knew in my heart that Jack was alright, but there was still doubt in my mind. I had never dealt with the British Royal Navy before, so I didn't know what to expect when we arrived in Port Royal. But I figured once we got there, I'd figure something out.

As the hour grew later, I noticed Will yawning an awful lot, causing me to do the same.

"Will, go to bed. If all I need to do is stay on this course for the rest of the night, I'll be fine alone. You need your rest," I said, after yawning again.

"Alright, do you need anything before I go?" he asked.

"Yeah, could you get me some more coffee?" He smiled and went to grab me my desired coffee. Mind you, it wasn't exactly a Starbucks Frappuccino, but it was good enough. It would at least keep me awake through the night. Now I knew what Jack experienced at night while I slept. Sleepless nights drinking coffee and standing at the helm.

A constant wind blew in from the Southeast, pushing us ever onward towards Port Royal and Jack.

Four bells sounded in the early morning, signaling the end of the night shift and start of the morning shift. The night shift headed for their cabins while the morning shift came up from the galley, Anamaria among them. She came up to the helm with a warm biscuit and a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I needed that," I said once I had a sip of the coffee and bite of the biscuit. She smiled, then set off to do her morning chores.

Around mid-day, Will came up on deck with Elizabeth. No sign of Alexandra, which was fine by me. I didn't want anything more to do with that whining brat. They enjoyed the warm tropical weather that was normal for the Caribbean year-round and the breeze that was sailing us forward. We continued our Northwestern course all day. Around lunch, I called Anamaria to my side.

"Could you take the helm for a while?" I asked. "I need to stretch my legs and get some food."

"Sure thing," she replied, taking the helm. With that, I set off for the galley. I found a roll and grabbed a glass of water, making an easy snack. I returned to the deck, roll in one hand, water in the other. I walked over to the starboard railing and leaned against it, eating my sourdough roll and looking out at the ocean. A few times I saw dolphins jumping and playing in our wake and even racing alongside our ship. It was very interesting watching them. They gave me something to focus on so I wouldn't constantly worry about Jack, but they didn't keep him out of my mind entirely.

After eating, I decided to head for my little spot on the Main Royal Yard. It gave me a sense of comfort to be up there and gave me a chance to think of a plan on rescuing Jack. So I climbed up the ratlines and reached the Main Royal Yard. Once I got right next to my hammock, I realized that someone was in it. And that someone was Alexandra! No wonder I hadn't seen her all morning!

"What the hell are _you_ doing up here? And in _my_ hammock!" I screamed. She sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"_I _am enjoying a nice breeze in _my _hammock. Seeing as no one was up here, I figured no one ever came up here, so I took over," she replied smartly. Well that was the absolute last straw. I grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of my hammock and with one hand and held her out over the ocean. I was ready to throw her in, but thought better of it. Instead, I thought I'd scare some sense into her.

"Will!" I screamed. He looked up and saw me dangling his daughter over the deck. "Catch your precious daughter!" With that, I released Alex from my grip and watched her drop down well over 100 feet to her father's outstretched arms.

"And don't you dare lay in_ my_ hammock again!" I knew I had scared the bejesus out of her and knew that she wouldn't go up to my hammock ever again. So I climbed up to the beam, slid down into my hammock, and laid down, looking out to the horizon.

**ON THE **_**DAUNTLESS**_**…**

Jack, still in his cell, began remembering his days sailing alongside his wife, Isabella von Tassel who became Isabella Sparrow after they married. She had such a fiery spirit and a heart that couldn't be tamed by any man but Jack. And even he had difficulties reeling her in with his irresistible charm for a while. Thinking of this made Jack laugh to himself. She really had played hard-to-get for a while it seemed. At first, she really wasn't interested in him at all, but after a little time had passed, she warmed up to him. They would spend long nights together sailing by moonlight and talking about anything and everything. But even then, she wouldn't be his girlfriend, only his sailing companion. She had her own ship and crew to think of, and a home of her own in Tortuga. Until Jack had met Isabella, he didn't have a roof over his head, unless his cabin on the _Pearl _counted…

* * *

><p><em>Jack is sailing on his ship, the<em> Black Pearl _and Isabella is sailing next to him on her ship, the _Midnight Phantom_. They are returning from the Isla de Muerta and heading for Tortuga._

_"Jack!" Isabella calls over the water from the helm of the_ Phantom. _"We should be in Tortuga soon!"_

_"I know it love. I can't wait to get home!" Jack had met up with Isabella at the Isla de Muerta on his return journey from Hispaniola. It has been a long journey and Jack longs to return to his beloved Tortuga and to Isabella. He has finally tamed her wild heart and spirit enough to make her his girlfriend and he lives with her in a cute little one-story home on a hill overlooking the town and harbor. _

_Soon, the island looms into view. The two ships sail into the cove side by side, and dock. A crowd has gathered to see the two captains arrive home after many months at sea._

_"Ah, there's nothin' like bein' home after 4 months at sea. Am I right, Isabella?" Jack says, turning to Isabella, smiling._

_"You're right as always. It's great to be home." Isabella replies, taking Jack's arm and they walk through the streets of Tortuga to Isabella's house…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE<strong>_** PEARL**_**…**

The sun was setting on our second day and I decided to head down for some food. Once I touched the deck, Elizabeth came over to me, not happy in the slightest about what I had done to her daughter hours before.

"Look. She crossed the line with me, not once, but twice. I cannot let that go unpunished. But it's not like I was gonna drop her without Will below to catch her. I just wanted to scare her into staying down here on deck where she belongs," I defended myself. Elizabeth gave me a stern look, but agreed that Alexandra shouldn't have been up in the Main Royal Yard. Glad that I had gotten my point across, I headed for the helm to ask Anamaria if she needed anything when I went to the galley.

"No, I'm okay. I actually had Cotton get me dinner earlier. Thanks though," she said. I smiled to her and went for dinner. When I arrived below, I saw that I wasn't the only one there. Gibbs and Cotton both were below as well, along with Will and Alex. I greeted everyone except Alex and headed for the pantry. All I needed was a bit of sourdough bread and a glass of water for my dinner. But on my way out the door, I reached over Alex's shoulder and snatched an apple off her plate. Smiling, I bit into it and replaced it on the plate.

"EWW! THAT'S DISCUSTIING! I DON'T WANT IT NOW!" she wailed.

"Well, in _that_ case…" I replied, and snatching the apple back up, I walked out the door, grinning from ear to ear. I noticed since the Turners were sailing with us, there was no smoking or drinking or cursing, except for the harsh words I directed towards Alex whenever she crossed me. That wasn't normal, so I figured I'd act like the pirate I was born to be. I tired to act as much like Jack as I possibly could, and it seemed to help the crew keep their minds off him. Even though the Pirate's Code was always in effect, they decided to put that aside when I announced that I was going after Jack, even if I had to do it alone in a rowboat. Crazy as that sounds, I was that determined. They knew that Jack wouldn't want anything happening to me, so they knew they had no choice but to come along.

_**Reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Author's Note: The song that Angel sings is "Into the West" from the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King soundtrack. I in no way, shape, or form own the lyrics to that song. They belong to Annie Lennox - Requiem**_

As the sun rose on the third morning of our journey, I saw the faint outline of land on the horizon. I knew immediately that we had finally reached Hispaniola. _About time_, I thought. From here, Jamaica was only a half-days journey, so I decided that we'd dock there and stretch our legs. The wind had been in our favor throughout the entirety of our journey so far, and I hoped it would remain as such. The sun was still rising when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Will. Apparently I had that far-off, saddened look in my eyes because he asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin' is all," I replied reassuringly. I didn't need Will worrying about me, I had Jack for that. Although he wasn't there, I had Anamaria here to do the worrying. I didn't need another person worrying about me too.

As Hispaniola drew ever closer, I decided to call everyone on deck so I could tell them my plan for the day.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS!" No sooner had the words escaped my mouth, everyone was in front of me, awaiting instruction. Even the Turners stood before me, all three of them.

"Alright, here's my plan. Once we arrive at Hispaniola, we're gonna dock in the nearest harbor. From there, you have a chance to re-stock on any provisions we may need and get yourselves somethin' if you wish. We're gonna stay anchored all night, seein' as Port Royal is only a half-days journey from Hispaniola," I informed everyone below me. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, who owns Hispaniola? The Spanish or the French?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't have any idea! In the 21st century, Hispaniola doesn't even exist! The island is two separate countries, Haiti and the Dominican Republic," I replied.

"Well then, how are we gonna talk t' the locals?" Anamaria asked.

"Lucky for you, I'm fluent in French and Spanish, so just leave the talkin' to me," I replied. Thank God for foreign language camp! If my parents hadn't forced me into taking both French and Spanish in school and then sent me to camp for two months, I wouldn't be of any help. Not only am I fluent in English, French, and Spanish, but I also know Italian, German, and Portuguese, so I was set. Money wise, I wasn't. All I had was a few gold coins. Hopefully someone else aboard was better off than poor little me.

About two hours later, we pulled into a harbor. It wasn't anything fancy, which was fine by me. After living 16 years of my life in fancy, expensive places, it was good to be in a normal environment for once. I called for some locals to help us and thank God they spoke English! After we were tied off to the dock, I had a gangplank brought over and we disembarked from the ship. Although I had long since gotten use to the rolling of the ship, it felt good to have my feet on solid ground again. Once Anamaria got off the ship, the two of us decided to go and find a pub to get something to drink. 16 as I was, I had had alcohol before. I know, I know, bad girl for having alcohol when I'm not 21, but hey, these things happen at high school parties in California, I'm sorry to say. And seeing as I didn't think there was a drinking age in the 18th century, I figured I was safe. So Anamaria and I walked the dirt roads and looked at the stone buildings that were Hispaniola. We saw some houses and shops with Spanish flags, others with French flags. Clearly even the locals had no idea who owned the island. We ended up at a pub that was owned by this very nice Irish fellow. Talk about strange. Anamaria and I both had rum and enjoyed an interesting conversation with the owner, whose name, of all names, was Pat O'Reiley. Don't think I've ever heard a more Irish name in my life.

"So, where are ye fine lassies off to?" Pat inquired.

"We're goin' to Port Royal in search of my father, Captain Jack Sparrow," I replied as he poured me another rum.

"Jack Sparrow? I've heard tales of 'im. A very charming pirate who can get his way easily," Pat said, "And now that I look at ye, I see the resemblance." He poured Anamaria another drink as well, and we continued talking. Pat was a very nice fellow, and I decided to ask a question that needed asking.

"Pat, why is an Irishman such as yourself down in a French/Spanish place like this?"

"Well, I wasn't makin' much of a livin' back in Ireland, and I heard that the Spanish paid their subjects well, so I packed me stuff and came here lookin' for money," he replied.

"But Hispaniola has been switchin' hands between the French and Spanish for years," Anamaria piped up. "How can you get paid well if the Spanish don't even own the island?"

"Well, I still get paid by the Spanish, even if they don't own the island. I'm a subject of the Spanish crown now, so I get paid as a Spaniard," Pat responded.

After three drinks, I switched over to water so as not to get drunk. Anamaria wanted to have more rum, but I didn't want her getting drunk, so she switched to water as well. We sat and chatted for a few more hours, and once it got dark, we decided to return to the ship for dinner.

"Thanks for the drinks, Pat." I said, leaving some gold on the bar as Anamaria headed for the door.

"Anytime lassie. Hope ye find Jack alright," he replied as we left. We took the long way back to the docks, looking in shop windows and admiring all the goods. Some were from Spain, others from France. All of it looked incredible though. Once we returned to the docks, we saw some men looking at the_ Pearl_ in admiration. When we were close enough, I realized they were talking in Spanish, so I understood every word.

"Excuse me, miss," one of the men said to me in Spanish. "Do you happen to know if that's the _Black Pearl_?"

"Aye, it is the _Pearl_." I replied in Spanish. "I'm her captain, Angel Sparrow."

"I thought she was captained by _Jack_ Sparrow," another man said.

"She is, but Jack has been taken captive, and I'm his daughter, so I'm her captain until he's rescued," I explained. They couldn't believe at first that I was Jack's daughter, but then saw the resemblance and realized that I was indeed his daughter.

Once the men left, Anamaria and I boarded the ship. She headed for the galley while I climbed up to my hammock in the rigging. When I looked to the West, I could see the faint outline of Jamaica on the horizon. I thought of my mother and began singing a song that she had sung to me as a child.

_Lay down, your sweet and weary head  
>Night is falling, you have come to journey's end,<br>Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before  
>They are calling, from across a distant shore.<em>

_Why do you weep, what are these tears upon your face  
>Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away,<br>Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping… _

_What can you see, on the horizon  
>Why do the white gulls call.<br>Across the sea, a pale moon rises  
>The ships have come, to carry you home.<br>And all will turn to silver glass,  
>A light on the water, all souls pass…<em>

_Hope fades, into the world of night  
>Through shadows falling, out of memory and time,<br>Don't say, we have come now to the end  
>White shores are calling, you and I will meet again.<br>And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping… _

_What can you see, on the horizon  
>Why do the white gulls call.<br>Across the sea, a pale moon rises  
>The ships have come, to carry you home.<br>And all will turn to silver glass,  
>A light on the water, gray ships pass<br>Into the West._

* * *

><p><strong>IN PORT ROYAL…<strong>

Jack sat in a prison cell, wondering if Angel was coming to his rescue, and if she was, how close to him was she. Although she was miles away, Jack felt like he heard her singing softly in his cell. He obviously thought he was hearing things, but it was still a nice comfort._ Angel_, Jack thought, resting his head against the stone wall of his cell, _I hope you're alright._

_**Reviews are welcome! - Requiem**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, I awoke to find that I had fallen asleep up in the rigging in my hammock. I looked around to see that the sun had already risen and Hispaniola was awake. People milled about in the streets below me, and I could hear a mix of English, French, and Spanish being spoken. One voice in particular floated up to my ears. It was Alexandra, talking in French to a baker about buying some bread. He offered her the bread and she paid him in gold. A few yards away, I saw Elizabeth and Will walking together through the streets and then Alexandra jogging to catch up. I looked below on the docks and saw my crew sitting around, eating bread and playing cards, Anamaria among them. I stretched and grabbed a nearby rope and swung down through the rigging to the deck below. I walked down the gangplank to my crew.

"Morning," I said. The crew looked up, surprised to see me standing before them. "Are the Turners still ashore?"

"Aye, they are, but they should be returnin' soon," Anamaria informed me.

"I'm goin' into town for some breakfast, and once I'm back, if the Turners are here, we'll set off for Port Royal," I announced as I turned on my heel and headed into town. I walked through the busy streets of Hispaniola, taking in all the sites before me. On the right side of the street, all the buildings were flying the French flag, and on the left side, all the buildings were flying the Spanish flag. As I walked through the town, people stared, probably because they thought they were seeing Jack, but then realizing that I was a woman with an incredible resemblance to him. Not to mention, I was in my usual shirt, pants, and coat with my sword and pistol at my waist and that probably drew people's eyes to me. I didn't care though. I was on a mission to find some food and then get to Port Royal. I stepped into a Spanish bakery and got some rolls with butter. I thanked the girl working there and paid in gold. So far, that was working. On my way back to the docks, I saw the Turners.

"Will! Elizabeth!" I called out, jogging toward them. Will looked over his shoulder and saw me coming towards him. He stopped and pulled Elizabeth to a stop as well.

"Good morning, Angel," Will said, once I stood in front of him and Elizabeth.

"Good mornin' to you both," I replied. "Are you ready to head for Port Royal?"

"Indeed, we were heading for the docks when you arrived." Elizabeth informed me.

"Good. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can find Jack and get him free," I replied. They began walking toward the docks and I walked right beside them. Alexandra walked in front of her parents, head held high and shoulders tossed back.

Once we reached the docks, my crew had already boarded the ship and were making final preparations before we departed. I walked up the gangplank behind the Turners, and once I was on board, I began giving orders.

"Weigh anchor! Let go of the ropes! Hoist the sails!" I walked up to the helm and after being untied from the dock by a few helpful dock hands, we departed Hispaniola.

After about five hours, the outline of Jamaica was very visible against the blue of the sky. I knew that it was only a matter of hours until we got to the docks of Port Royal, so I now had to figure out a plan of action to get Jack.

"Will. I need you over here," I called. He walked up the stairs and stood at my side and looked out to sea at the island we were fast approaching. "Where's the prison in Port Royal and how easy is it to get to from the harbor," I inquired. I needed all the information about the building that Jack wold be in and the surrounding land.

"It's at the battlements. Getting there will be no problem, but getting inside will be a different story. With a prisoner like Jack, it's going to be heavily guarded," Will informed me. Hearing this made me realize that this was not going to be a simple mission. But I've always be up for a challenge, no matter what the situation.

"Alright. Thanks," I replied. "I've got some time to think of a plan." He left my side and I began thinking of a way to free Jack…

* * *

><p><strong>IN PORT ROYAL…<strong>

Jack was asleep in his cell when the jailer arrived. He looked into the cell at the sleeping pirate. After a few moments, he left. Jack's eyes opened and he looked around. He had just had an interesting dream. In the dream, Angel was sailing the _Pearl_ toward Port Royal with a plan to get him out of jail. He knew that she was probably looking for him, but he had no idea that she was approaching the harbors of Port Royal at that very moment. He got up and looked out the small window in his cell. He overlooked a secluded dock, the perfect place for a ship like the _Pearl_ to tie up in secret so that no one would see it and so Angel could get to him. Little did Jack know that Will had already told Angel of the dock in the cove and that she was sailing right for it with a plan…

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE<strong>_** PEARL**_**…**

Will came up to me a few minutes later and told me about a hidden dock in a cove that was at the base of a huge cliff that happened to have the prison on top of it. _Perfect_ I thought, _the element of surprise. That solves my problem of where to hide the _Pearl_ when we go ashore. Now all I had to do was figure out how to reach Jack and get him back to the _Pearl_ unharmed._

A few hours later, we were sailing into the cove with the secluded dock. I looked up the cliff side and saw the prison. _Damn_, I thought, _Jack's all the way up there? How am I gonna get there?_ I'm not exactly a rock climber, but I figured Will probably had an idea of how to get there. Once we got to the dock, we dropped anchor and the crew assembled below me.

"Alright, here's the deal," I addressed the crew. "Will, I figure you know how to get up to that prison, so you're comin' with me. Gibbs, you and Ana are comin' as well. Everyone else, stay here, and once you see us comin', get ready to leave the second we're all on board. Now, we may have the Navy after us, so be ready to defend this ship. I have confidence that this is gonna work. Once we reach the prison, I'll get around the side and wave my bandana, signaling that we made it. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded. "Fantastic."

Will, Anamaria, and Gibbs grabbed their swords and pistols and followed me down the gangplank and on to the dock…

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE PRISON…<strong>

Jack had been looking out his window and saw the _Pearl_ sail into the cove. _I can't believe it!_ Jack whispered to himself. _Angel's gonna get me out of here_. He watched as four tiny figures moved along the dock toward the island and into the palm tree forest…

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE FORESTPORT ROYAL…**

I walked behind Will as he led the four of us up through the palm trees to the town. We slipped into his blacksmith shop with no problems and from there headed out into the streets of Port Royal. The streets were busy, but Will managed to keep Anamaria, Gibbs and myself out of sight. We made our way through the streets towards the battlements. After about twenty minutes of walking, we arrived at the prison.

"Alright, Ana, go in and find out from the jailer where Jack is. Will, Gibbs and I will wait here," I instructed. Without a word, Anamaria went into the prison. A few minutes later, she appeared. I went to the side of the building, took my bandana from my hair and waved it. I turned and headed back to the others.

"Well?" I asked.

"Last cell on the left side. The guard and the jailer won't be a problem." Anamaria replied, a smile across her face and the keys in her hand.

"Alright, let's go." I drew my sword, just in case, and headed for the jail. Once throught the door, I walked down a flight of stairs and found all the cells. I started down the aisle and headed straight for the last cell on the left.

"Jack?" I called out, a few cells away from him. I heard movement, then his voice.

"Angel? Is that you, love?" I ran down and found him. I grabbed his outstretched hand in mine and started crying. He was alive and about to be safe on his ship again. Anamaria came up behind me with the keys. I released Jack's hand and stepped to the side so Anamaria could get to the lock.

"It's good to see you alive, Captain," Ana said as she opened the cell door. Jack stepped out and I threw my arms around his neck. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he held me tight.

"How'd you find me?" he asked. I wiped my eyes and steadied my voice before I responded.

"Thanks toWill. He got us here and got us through the town undetected." I was so happy to see him again, I didn't want to let go of him. But that's when I realized we had to get back to the ship. We headed for the door and on our way, Jack grabbed his hat, coat, sword, and pistol that he had been stripped of when he had been thrown into the cell. We climbed the stairs and walked out the door, only to find the Navy standing there, guns pointed at us. Jack's arm tightened around my waist and I reached for my sword. That's when I saw Norrington.

"I expected an escape attempt, but not with your help, Mr. Turner," Norringon said, walking up to Will. He turned and looked at me, standing next to Jack, hand resting on the handle of my sword.

"Ah, yes, Miss Sparrow. We meet again," he said, with a slight smile. I wanted to grab my sword, but I didn't. We were surrounded on all sides except behind us because that's where the cliff dropped off into the ocean below. That's when I got an idea for an escape. I let my hand return to my side and took a step back. Jack seemed to understand what I was hinting at. So did Will, Anamaria and Gibbs.

"Yes, Norrington, we meet again. But now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say good-bye." I said. And with that, I grabbed Jack's hand, turned, and ran the few steps to the edge of the cliff. Pulling Jack after me, I jumped off the cliff and with the others not far behind, we fell toward the sea, gunshots ringing out above us.

_**As always, reviews are welcome – Requiem**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_SPLASH!_

The water closed over my head and I released Jack's hand. When I reached the surface, Will and Gibbs were already half-way to the ship, which I realized was moving towards us. I began swimming frantically and then I looked to my left and saw Jack matching my speed easily. I looked to my right and saw Anamaria a few feet ahead of me. Behind me, I heard guns still firing and the shots hitting the water behind me. Thank God the Navy are all such horrible shots. Otherwise, Jack and I would've been killed. The _Pearl_ came right up beside Jack and a rope was tossed down.

"Get up there! Hurry!" I yelled to Jack. The Navy was fast approaching in rowboats and I was still treading water. He looked at me for a moment, not sure if he should go or if he should let me go first.

"GO!" Without another thought, he grabbed the rope and climbed hand over hand up the side of the ship. Once he was up and over the railing, the rope was cast back down to me. I swam the few feet to it, grabbed it, and began climbing. Shots were being fired, these coming closer to hitting me, but still missing. I had pieces of wood from the _Pearl's _hull hitting me as the shots splintered the side of the ship. The sun was setting as I scrambled for the railing now inches above my head. Suddenly, the rope slipped from my grasp and I fell a foot or two before I managed to grab the rope again. The Navy was nearly on top of us and I had to get up the side of the ship still. I was near to the railing when a hand was shoved in front of my face. I grabbed it without hesitation and I was hoisted on to the ship. When I looked up to see who my rescuer was, I saw Alexandra standing before me, panting. I couldn't believe she'd just saved me. All I could manage was a weak 'thank you'. I heard Jack screaming to the crew to get us moving to open water. I had a few scraped on my arms from the wood that had hit me, and my hands had cuts in them from the rope after my fall. Painful as they were, I ignored it and ran for Jack. He saw me racing to him and opened his arms to me. I fell into them, crying.

"Angel, it's alright," Jack's voice said somewhere above my head. My face was buried in his shoulder. "I'm here, love." His fingers moved through my hair which he'd taken from its ponytail. The ship was moving quickly away from Port Royal and I was sobbing in Jack's arms. When I finally got control of myself, I released Jack and wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands, revealing what the rope had done to the palms.

"Oh my God, Angel. How'd this happen," Jack asked, taking my hands in his and examining them. He looked over my arms as well, seeing the cuts from the wood. I explained all of it. He took me below to his cabin and began wrapping my hands in bandages while I told him everything that had happened since he had been taken. He tied off the bandage on my left hand and looked up into my eyes. I looked deep into his dark brown eyes. With a smile, he took me up in his arms again. This time, I didn't start crying, but I lay my head on his chest, listening to his breathing. We sat there in silence for about 5 minutes, then Jack broke the silence.

"Let's go up to the quarterdeck. The sunset should be beautiful." I stood with him, but before we went, I realized that I had to tell him something.

"Jack?" He turned to face me, allowing me to continue. "Remember how when you told me that I was your daughter, you said I didn't have to stay if I didn't want to?"

"Yes," he replied, his expression not changing.

"Well, I've decided," I walked up and stood at his side, looking up into his dark chocolate brown eyes. "Now that I've spent so much time with you, I don't want to leave. I've decided to stay here, where I belong." He smiled, pulling me into him once again. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

After a few moments, we left his cabin and headed for the deck. We walked up to the helm and Jack took it from Anamaria. Everything was as it should be, everyone was working. I took my place next to Jack, my arm around his waist, his arm around mine. And with my head resting on his shoulder, we sailed together into the sunset, ready for whatever awaited us.

**Fin!**

_**Author's Note: Wow, that was so fun to write! I'm sad now that it's over! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, "**__**yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me**__**!" – Requiem**_


End file.
